Since the discovery of the Ziegle-Natta catalyst in 1950s, highly active MgCl2-supported Ti catalysts prove to have excellent properties. (N. Kashiwa etc., U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,746, 1968) and are used for the manufacture of HDPE, LLDPE and i-PP. However, these catalysts are difficult to control the structure and physical properties of the polymer by changing the steric hindrance and electronic effect of the catalyst effectively. The metallocene single-site is found to be excellent for the controllable synthesis of the bulk materials (W. Kaminsky etc., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 1980, 19, 390; H. H. Brintzinger etc. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 1995, 34, 1143; Ishiha, Takeshi, JP 07268029; Exxon Co. Int., WO 9600243, WO 9611960, WO 9400500, WO 9506071). Several single-site non-metallocene catalysts with ligands having N, O, P atom etc. have also been developed since 1995 (M. S. Brookhart etc., WO 9623010, WO 98/30612, WO 99/02472; V. C. Gibson etc., WO 99/12981, WO 98/27124; D. H. McConville etc., WO 2000/069922; R. H. Grubbs etc., WO 98/42664, WO 98/42665; Terunori Fujita etc., WO 99/54364). Selected catalysts are showed as follows:

To date, few reports appeared on the polymerization of olefins by non-metallocene titanium (IV) trichloride and zirconium (IV) trichloride complexes based on the single anion ligands. Nagy S. group reported the synthesis of 8-hydroxyl Quinoline titanium (IV) complex, which showed high activity in ethylene polymerization (Nagy S. etc. WO 9634021). A. Otero group reported the catalyst h was highly active in ethylene polymerization and gave high molecular weight PE and broad molecular weight dispersity (Organometallics, 2001, 20, 2428-2430).